Don't Judge a Book by the First Few Chapters
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: David reflects on the events that led him up to his wedding day. He realizes even when you know a person, you don't really know them until they let you. *Iancorn one-shot*


**Reasons for writing this: I wanted to :) Also there are not enough Iancorn fics out there, and it makes me sad. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

My first thoughts of Ian Hecox were not the best. I thought he was just another washed up guy who thought he was better than everybody else, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Granted, he wasn't being himself, and I've always been bad with first impressions. But I know that most of the stuff that happened for the first few months of knowing each other was entirely my fault.

I remember when we first got the call at Clevver Games that Smosh wanted to meet with us. Joshua and Matt couldn't have been more excited that _Smosh_ was thinking of partnering with us, but at the time I detested it. I hated change, and the thought of two guys that we barely even knew wanted to buy us out disgusted me. Now of course the guys tried to convince me that we weren't selling out, and that the Smosh guys were really good guys, I didn't believe it. They changed our gaming segments, our office, and they even changed the name. Yeah sure Joven messed up on it, but it was still _our_ name, it was still us. Now it was us and them, and I couldn't stand it.

I think the first time I even met Ian and Anthony, was when we shot the announcement of moving Clevver to Smosh games. I mean there were meetings and get-togethers before that, but I always made some bullshit excuse of why I couldn't make it. Though I knew I had to face the music when this day came. I of course was in the small office as Joven and Sohinki talked to the Smosh guys outside. I could hear them go over how they wanted to present them crashing through the door, and the funny dialogue they wanted us to say, maybe do some improve. Not like I cared though, at that point I really didn't care about anything.

Making the announcement video wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Smosh came in and did their part, Sohinki did most of the talking, I did my best to stay cheery, and Joven played on his phone. It wasn't nearly as bad as the awkward meeting between Ian, Anthony and I. I don't even think I knew what their full names were until they introduced themselves. I could see by Anthony's bold yet timid appearance that he was the shy one of the two. Also I was not surprised to hear that he had a girlfriend, with his attractive body , his bubbly personality, and his emo like hair it was pretty hard not to stare at him. Ian though was a different story. It was weird, I didn't really know what a good first impression was, but I knew it wasn't something Ian was good at making. He would always talk to fast, avert his eyes when I would try to make eye contact, he'd laugh at random unfunny thing I said, and he was just a mess in general. I didn't know how I would make it through the conversation, let alone working with the guy.

The second time I talked to my new 'bosses' was when we shot the first Gamebang, it was also the first time I met Mari Takahashi. I enjoyed talking to Mari; she was sweet, funny, an amazing dancer. I defiantly preferred her over Ian and Anthony, but as the weeks went by that all changed. I remember starting to talk to Anthony more when he would be at the office, and it turned out he _was_ a really good guy. I would often scold myself for not giving him a chance sooner. I tried giving Ian a chance on many occasions, but just like the first time, he blew it.

I had been at smosh games for a month, and despite my earlier judgment, I was starting to enjoy it. That was until Ian would make me stay longer hours just for the dumbest things. I would be packing up to leave, and he would make me do things like go over the video footage, or make plans for the next backseat gaming, or organize some files. While I was doing so he would watch me, and ask me questions that at the time I really didn't want to give him the answers to. I started to get more curious about Ian's behavior until I finally had enough.

I went to Joven and asked him if he knew what Ian's deal was. He listened as I told him about the past week of various odd jobs, and the bombarding of questions. "I wouldn't know, he hasn't been doing that to any of us," Joven said finally.

"It's starting to really creep me out man… I think he's trying to get me fired," I said, coming to my conclusion.

"How do you figure?"

"I think he's just waiting for me to mess up, so he can get rid of me."

"Ian's a really nice person, David. I'm sure there's another reason why he's doing this to you," Joven said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course he's nice to you. You're such a likable guy, Josh."

"Are you joking, or…?" Joven asked, unsure if I was messing with him or not.

"No, it's just…. What if he is trying to get rid of me? I don't want to lose my job. I don't want to lose you guys just because Ian doesn't like me."

Joven gave me a sympathetic look. "He does ask about you a lot," he mumbled.

"Are you serious?!" I said in disbelief.

"Listen, if he really is trying to get you fired just do everything he says and don't mess up, that way he won't be able to fire you. And if he does, well then I'll quit," Joven shrugged.

"Do you seriously think that will work?" I asked.

"Maybe."

Ok, I'll give it a try… thanks, Josh," I said as I left the office.

The next few weeks I did exactly what Joven said. I would do pretty much everything Ian said, and would answer his questions as best I could. I would do a lot more during back seat gaming and gamebangs. I would start to let loose and be myself which made our viewers a lot happier and I was making more friends around the office. By how thing were going, it would take a lot for Ian to fire me.

Three months in and I was getting so use to being part of Smosh Games, I barely remember what it was like before this. Everything was going great; the only problem was the attitude change in Ian. Instead of trying to talk to me, or give me some pointless job, he just started to ignore me all together. I mean he would just completely avoid me, and when I would ask him a question, or even try to start conversation, Ian would act like he didn't care. He did this for about another month and it was starting to really piss me off. Not only was it rude, but I had no idea what I did to make him resent me so much. I eventually got sick of it and decided to tell Sohinki about it.

"I don't know man, he does seem kind of off when he's around you," Sohinki said, once I had finished.

"Kind of? Ian's completely stopped talking to me all together."

"It's not like you guys talked a lot in the first place."

What do you mean? We talked all the time!"

"No you didn't. Ian would try to talk to you, but you'd just shut him out," Sohinki pointed out.

"Seriously? That's not how I remember it," I mumbled.

"Whatever, so why haven't you talked about this with Anthony?"

"I don't want to upset him. I mean Ian is his best friend, and if he had to choose between the two of us… I just don't want to upset him."

"How about instead of worrying and wondering what Ian's deal is, you just ask him."

"You mean like ask him as in talk to him?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said, stupid. After the next time we film game bang just talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"I guess I could do that," I murmured to myself.

Sohink rolled his eyes, "only took you about four months."

It had been about two weeks, before we filmed another Gamebang. I decided to take Sohinki's advice and talk to Ian. We had just finished, and everyone was packing up. Ian as usual was staying as clear away from me as possible. Instead he decided to talk to Mari. I just wanted to go over there, pull Ian aside, and smack his face. But after a few minutes I realized I didn't have the guts to talk to him which was weird because I'm not that shy.

Once I finished getting all my stuff together I decided to leave. I walked out of the room, discarding the disapproving looks from Sohinki. I walked out the front door, but stopped when I heard someone calling my name, it was Ian.

"Hey, David," Ian smiled nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey David? That's literally all you can say to me!?" I found myself yelling.

Ian's eyes were stricken with fear, "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I- I haven't really been myself lately."

"So that means you can just screw with my emotions?!"

"No, that's not what I said."

"Well, that's what it sounds like to me. First you act all weird around me, then you kept bugging me and asking me questions, and then you just fucking ignore me like I'm the black plague! Do you think this is some stupid game?! Do you think…?" Suddenly something crashed into me. I was stunned when I felt Ian's lips on mine. I tensed up, but I didn't pull back.

Finally, Ian pulled back and covered his mouth in shock, "David, I- I- I'm so sorry… It's just… I've wanted to do that forever."

"Ian, y- you kissed me," I said more relieved than angry.

"I'm sorry it's just ever since I met you I wanted you, and Melanie said that if I got to know you more than maybe we could form a bond. Anthony said that if I just ignored you it would make you want me more. And Mari said that I had to talk to you about it. And I tried talking to you, but then I'd get so nervous, and I… I don't even know if you like guys," Ian said with a small laugh. But it's like every time I see you I….

I cut Ian of as I pressed our lips together again. "No, I should be sorry… sorry I didn't do this sooner," I whispered against his lips.

Ian kissed back, pushing me up against the wall. We kept kissing until we needed to come up for breath. "You know I was thinking maybe if you're not busy, that we could catch a movie, or something," Ian mumbled.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

* * *

I looked back up at myself in the mirror. I had to have straightened my tie a thousand times. I sighed as I remembered the times I had with Ian. The awkward confessions, all of our dates, and all the time we spent together. The kisses turned into touching, and the touching turned into making love. I remember getting down on one knee and asking him to marry me. Now it was the day that I could be with Ian forever.

I adjusted my tie again when heard a knock at the door. "C- Come in," I said.

Sohinki peaked through the door and said, "David, it's time"

I nodded, looking at myself one last time. I stepped out of the dressing room and walked to the doors to the church altar. I took a deep breath before opening it. Once I did all I could see was Ian and his beautiful smile. And my first thoughts were: he was handsome, he was perfect and he was mine.


End file.
